


Break it to make it

by RedhoneysugarOrange



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, To Be Edited, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedhoneysugarOrange/pseuds/RedhoneysugarOrange
Summary: Ayano had fallen in love, her brother could tell. She smiled to herself, she had a pep in her step, and she spent more and more time on her phone. How, you might say, does Ayato know? After all, that just sounds like a normal teenage girl crush, not love. Well...In Ayato's family, their is a certain... trait that always seems to manifest itself in the women. That trait- no curse- was emptiness. From the moment they are born the girls feel very little, if any, emotion. No happiness, no sadness, not even the feeling of being bored. They just feel numb.Though there is a way out of it, a cure of sorts to their. They have to find and marry the person that, somehow, allows them to feel emotion. To make them happy. To complete them. To save them.This would be all fine and dandy, but Ayato also knew his sister. She would stop at nothing to feel whole. After all, she is like their mother.His sister stalked her Senpai, Ayato stayed out of her way. And all was going okay. Until it wasn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!! This is my very first fanfic on Ao3, so please enjoy. I was reading Yan Sim fanfics, but I could never find exactly what I was looking for. So I decided, what the hay, why not make it myself. So here it is. And yes, Ayato is in this, but for some reason it wouldn't let me add him to my character list. Same thing with Info-Kun. They are there I promise. Anyways, please enjoy!

**The Start of it all.**

*******

In the dark 

Lies a heart

Empty and unfeeling

 

Then one day

Out of the way

Emotion sends her reeling.

 

She had found her mark

 

Eyes with light

A soul with joy

A thing that made her heart whole.

She had found her toy.

 

Though through the passion

Came A few others 

Rivals to contend with

To reach her future lover.

 

She felt a burning

A different feeling this time

A wrath that would destroy

Anyone who got out of line.

 

Another soul sat fearful 

Watching his sister's wrath

His emotions making him tearful

Of the despair right in her path.


	2. Altschmerz

 

**Break it to make it**

 

**_Altschmerz_ **

* * *

       

         The world always seems to be silent before dawn. At this time of day the sun lays behind the edge of the nearby mountains, with just a hint of light seeping over the peaks to show its presence. The birds are not yet awake to sing their songs. The nocturnal animals were off to bed, and the people of the town slept soundly with dreams. Occasionally, a breeze ruffled the tree branches just barely enough to make them sway. Everything lay in silent shadows. The time between the night and morning everything is in complete and utter bliss.

 

          And at exactly 6:00 am, Ayato opens his eyes to the annoying screech of his alarm clock.

 

          For a second, he looked at the hazy blinking red numbers on his alarm clock, wondering if it’d be wise to hit snooze, though decided against it. Groaning with regret, he reached over to shut it off. The button on top of the alarm clock clicked, and the room became quiet once again. Sweet sweet silent peace. Ayato relished in his temporary relief, and for a moment stared up at his ceiling. His ceiling was a familiar sight, as he's stared at it many times before. He could trace all of the minuscule cracks and tiny holes with his eyes closed, and more often than not made stories out of the imperfections that it held. Today however wasn't one of the days he could make such stories.

 

          Ayato glanced back at his alarm clock, which now read 6:11. He had already wasted ten minutes, he knew he should get up. The snooze on his alarm clock was turned off, and staying in bed for much longer would make him fall back to sleep. But the warmth and safety of the covers over him compelled him to sink in deeper. That and the fact that he didn't sleep well last night made the bed's argument so much more compelling. And so ensued a battle of trying to convince himself that it was worth it to get out of bed. Greet the day or ignore the world and keep sleeping? Sleeping in sounded wonderful, but Ayato knew he couldn’t. Today is Ayato’s first day as a third year, and it was important to get to the welcoming ceremony on time. Even though he knew he could be in trouble if he were late, Ayato still did not want to leave the safe confines of his blankets. He glanced at the clock, which now read 6:17. Necessity won over his want once again. 

 

         With a defeated sign he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, stretching the stiffness out of his muscles. The joints in his body popped in protest at his sudden movement, a particularly loud crack eliciting a wince from Ayato. That didn't sound good, he might need to start saving up for a new bed. He stood in place for a second, rubbing the sore spot appearing on his back, before walking over to his closet and gathering his uniform together. The small amount of light coming through his window made it hard to see what he was looking for, but he couldn't bother turning on the lights when he was about to leave the room. With clothes now safely bundled in his arms he walked over to his door, which he opened as quickly and silently as possible. 

 

         The hallway was shrouded in inky darkness that swallowed up any light that came in contact with it. Most people would be afraid of it, but Ayato was used to not turning on the light in fear of waking one of his family members. He found the dark at times scary, and others comforting, although he doesn't know why. He paused at his door, finding today's darkness a bit outputting, and took one look at the dim sun beam that just managed to seep through his window. He closed the door. The hallway now lay before him, all shade and obscure shapes. He walked down the hall, careful to set his feet down lightly. The walls in the house were thin, any loud sudden sound could bring his peaceful early morning routine to a halt. The hallway was by no means long, but like a battlefield of land mines his trek was arduous. His heart raced, the shadows providing him no sympathy, and he dodged a loose board, and quickly pulled his foot away from the creakier spots. He prevailed however and made it to the bathroom, safely at his destination. The cool tile on the floor was a welcome shock, and with a sense of relief he turned on the light of the bathroom.

 

        Ayato got ready for the morning as quickly as he could, hoping into a quick shower and changing into his school uniform. He quickly threw on his pants, buttoned up the shirt, then pulled on his uniform jacket in a way that was presentable enough. He gave himself a quick once over in the mirror, groaning at the unruly mess on his head, before grabbing his comb. He tried to comb back the wild and damp hair, but it did very little to tame the kinked strands that sprung up without his consent. He tried again, this time pulling to the side of his head. they immediately went back to where they were before. He tried again, his hair fluffed up a little bit before falling back. Over and over he tried to get it to cooperate, today is an important day for him, but it was to no avail. A few wasted minutes later, he sighed with resignation, giving up on his hair to finish up his remaining morning needs. 

 

        He shut off the light to the bathroom as he finished, and darkness came down blacker than before. He stepped back into the hallway and began to make his way back toward his door. 

 

        All was going swell as he tiptoed, but then it happened, the loud creak of a board cut through the silence like a sharp knife. The silence seemed to frown at the sudden disturbance in its special time of day. But Ayato couldn’t be bothered to care about the opinion of something that wasn’t there, instead his eyes went straight to the doors on either side of the hall. He froze in cold fear, and listened for any movement. Right next to him was the door that led to his parents room. He waited a few seconds with baited breath, but no one came out of that door. In fact all that could be heard from behind it was a faint snore. It seems that neither of his parents woke up. That was good. He turned away from their door and continued past his sister's room, the door slightly ajar. She had black out curtains that wouldn't let most light through, but there was just enough sneaking through that he could see her still form. It only took a quick glance for Ayato to know she had not heard either, as she lay stock still, sound asleep. If Ayato didn't know any better, he might think she was dead. But she wasn't, and Ayato moved on down to his own room.

 

         With the most dangerous part of his journey complete, Ayato relaxed. In the safety of his own room there weren't nearly as many eggshells to walk across. He leaned up against the closed door and looked around. With renewed dread he noticed that several of his school materials were not packed. In a flurry of panic he swooped in and grabbed any of the brand new school books, binders, pencils, and pens that had not made their way into his school bag the night before and placed them in their proper places. He had been pacing back and forth, and later tossed and turned, last night over the possibilities of the morning and had neglected to pack up everything he needed. Despite this and several other setbacks he had accidentally caused himself, he managed to get all of his stuff together and make himself presentable by the time his clock said 6:58. Which gave him just enough time to make something to eat before his family got up.

 

         He slipped back into the hall, and closed his door before heading away from the bedrooms, going around the bend in the hallway to the living room, then to the kitchen. The kitchen was a lot brighter than the bedrooms, having natural light coming through the half-closed blind. The light was a golden color, which Ayato thought was beautiful. Golden light is his favorite, it makes things seem warm even if they're not. At the moment the light was slotted by the blinds blocking its path, which he thought was a real shame. So he went forward and pulled up the blinds, allowing more of the golden hues to flood in. Properly satisfied, Ayato turned around and grabbed two slices of bread before popping them into the toaster. He then turned around and looked out the window to the world. Outside everything was just as covered in light as the kitchen, making the blues and purples of his mother's flowers into warm browns and tans. The greens of the herbs growing on the windowsill were lime in color, the tan of the house next door a sweet honey color. It honestly was nice, and by the twittering of the birds he could tell that they liked it as well.

 

        The popping of the toaster brought back Ayato from his daydream. He tore his eyes away from the window and glanced toward the offending object before walking over and taking the pieces of toast out. He sat on the counter as he ate, and looked around the silent kitchen. As he glanced toward the dark recesses of his family's home he couldn't help but note that the gold coming through the house did little to the far reaches of the kitchen, and didn't make it past the entryway to the kitchen. Of course it wouldn't, the early morning light wasn't strong enough to cut any deeper, but still Ayato was a bit disappointed. Oh well.

 

         He finished the first piece of toast before glancing at the clock, realizing that it was 7:19

 

         "Oh shit." He could hear the shrill sound of his sister's alarm clock going off when the time hit the twenty minute mark, along with the low voice of his father talking to his mother. Ayato started to panic, it was too early, he let his defenses down, what was he doing? He didn't feel up to facing his mother and sister at all, so he hopped off of the counter, toast in hand, and sped toward their front door. But of course he didn't make it in time.

 

"Ayato? Are you off to school?" the soft voice stopped Ayato dead in his tracks, one foot out the door. 

 

         His father stood in the kitchen, obviously tired but looking slightly concerned for his son. Ayato liked his father, the man was one of the reasons Ayato made it so far in life. They didn't get to talk often. What surprised Ayato was that his mother was not present. She always seemed to be at her husband's side when he wasn't at work. But here his father stood, without Ryoba Aishi hanging on his arm. Ayato felt a little less tense, having his mother around wasn’t exactly something he looked forward to. 

 

"Yeah Dad, we have the welcoming ceremony and I want to get there before it gets too crowded," That wasn't the only reason Ayato wanted to get to the ceremony early, but he wanted to leave the house as fast as he could.

 

        His dad looked at him with confusion. "Why aren't you taking Ayano, you know it's her first day at Akademi." Dammit. Ayato knew he forgot something. His sister was now a first year, and would be joining Akademi. Pieces of the anxiety he felt the night before came flooding back to him, how could he forget! How stupid could he be to have forgotten. He needed to come up with an excuse quickly and get out of the door. His father was looking at him expectantly, so Ayato blurted out the first thing that came to his head. 

 

        "I'm sure she knows the way. Besides, she doesn't need her older brother hanging around," What a sucky excuse, father would never take that, Ayato would be forced to wait for his sister, he would have to see his whole family and his routine would be ruined he wouldn’t be able to-

        "Ah, I understand." Ayato's thoughts stopped. 

 

        "You don't want your little sister hanging around you, I get it. It was the same with me in high school and your aunt.” His father grinned a bit, with a knowing twinkle in his eye. 

 

        “Have a good day son, just help out your sister if she needs it. Oh and don’t tell your other I let you go," His father smiled brighter at him, and it took a quick second to process what his dad just said before Ayato smiled back.

 

        “... thanks dad, "Ayato hesitated for a second. His father stood there, and Ayato thought for a split second to talk some more.... but decided against it. His father gave him an out, which was a blessing, and he was not about to stick around to let that change. They’ll have to talk some other time.

 

        Ayato made a fast exit out of the door, closing it softly behind himself. He turned his back to it, looking towards the street, and began his walk to school.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _ **[Altschmerz](https://www.dictionaryofobscuresorrows.com/post/101336431208/altschmerz)-**_ weariness with the same old issues that you’ve always had—the same boring flaws and anxieties you’ve been gnawing on for years, which leaves them soggy and tasteless and inert, with nothing interesting left to think about, nothing left to do but spit them out and wander off to the backyard, ready to dig up some fresher pain you might have buried long ago.”

 


End file.
